


The Return

by Hollenka99



Series: Creator AU [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Henrik has been gone for nine months. But that is about to change.





	The Return

The person to answer the door is a gentleman dressed in a white shirt, smart trousers and suspenders. Standing impatiently a little way down the corridor is another stranger whose style is practically the same as the first except for the blue vest. Their appearances are variations of his. He has officially made his way home.

"Dear God, you're the doctor. Henry, right?"  
"He is German. It's Heinrich, no, Henrik. Henrik von Schneeplestein?" A screen appears in front of the second man. Henrik attempts to suppress a recoil. If there was already a magician and superhero, why wouldn't there be a guy who uses a floating screen to communicate?  
"Yes." He exhales, coming to the conclusion that these must be new egos. Of course Sean would continue creating. "I'm Henrik."  
"Shawn. With a 'w'. Not like the big guy." Shawn-With-A-'W' points to his friend beside him. "This is Jameson. Hey, J, can you fix him a drink?"  
"No. It would be highly inappropriate."  
"Of water." There is only exasperation in the words. Jameson nods as he disappears towards the kitchen. Shawn steps aside. "You'll be wanting to come in, I suspect. Some of them are upstairs. I can assure you that you'll find a familiar face or two there."

Henrik follows the man as he prattles on about painting dolls and how he was born from a voice acting gig. With every step he climbs, the better he can hear the voices of his friends. He halts on the landing. They're right there, on the other side of the wall. He dismisses Shawn with gratitude before indulging in his friends' uninterrupted conversation.

"I have a cat called Dr Strange so your argument is invalid."  
"I was literally based off of Spider-Man, so there, your argument is invalid."  
"Weren't you based off the Maguire version, though?" Chase interrupts.  
"Ha, take that! We're talking Holland only."  
"What? Maguire is still Spidey. Dude got three movies. Also, Andrew Garfield played him twice."  
"Okay, but they're all from Sony. This discussion is an MCU-only zone."  
"The Iron Spider suit has instant kill mode." Jackie counters.  
"First of all, he never wears that suit in Homecoming. If you watched the film, you would know that."  
"If we ever get back to watching it."  
"In a minute, Chase. I still haven't proven Jackie wrong." There is a pause. "Tony installed it into the suit to protect him. Peter would only intentionally tell Karen to activate it if he was about to be killed. Don't say it's your favourite Marvel movie if you can't get your facts right."  
"Well, neither of them are exactly in fighting condition anyway."  
"Don't you dare!"  
"Too fucking soon!"  
"Whatever. I'm going to get a refill. How about you both fight tomorrow to settle this? Marv, you can use your magic to show off and Jackie, you can try not to break his ribs."  
"Oh, it's on. Besides, it's not like Twiggy over here can do real damage."  
"Twiggy?! I could win any fight between us without a scratch."  
"Tell that to the thumb you broke when you punched a tree to test your strength."

Henrik destroys the atmosphere by peeking into the room. Chase was holding a coffee mug, rolling his eyes at the other two. Jackie leaned over Marvin, directing a semi-threatening finger at him, to the point the magician had his back to the armrest. How could this be an illusion? This was what he'd wanted to have for months. Just them, together as a group, teasing each other and taking everyone's company for granted.

Chase is the first to notice him. Sensing something off, the others break apart slightly in stunned silence. All that is heard is the vlogger muttering "Fuck me" as he rises from the armchair he'd been occupying.

Marvin hastily shoves the youngest off of himself. All he can do is gawp as he edges towards the doctor with slow steps. His arm stretches until it finally comes close enough to make contact with Henrik's shoulder. Arms wrap around him none too delicately. Without warning, he feels a pinch on his forearm. There is a faint apology from the magician, explaining it had been meant for himself. He almost wants to risk laughing at that. A dream. Yes, it was difficult to remind himself this was all indeed real.

"We tried to get in, I swear."  
"I know."

And he does. Over Anti's growing influence, the sound of Jack's machines and his own voice, he had heard. His ears had caught nearly every spell cast and grunt of exertion. He's sure he recalls something reminiscent of a large, heavy object fruitlessly slamming against wood.

Chase hovers in a failed attempt to subtly respect Marvin's right to have this moment. Within seconds, he is being pulled into another embrace. He hears repeated declarations of how greatly he has been missed from both of them. If only he could begin to express how much he returns the sentiment.

The air feels heavier as they part. Chase lets out a small, self-conscious laugh.

"Is this actually happening?"  
"I think so."

The third ego in the room was yet to bring himself forward. When he had imagined a child crying at his return, Henrik had pictured little Alina pouncing on him, Heidi whispering his ear off as they embraced or Elias discarding all notions of 'uncool' for a moment. Yet there stood Jackie, steadily drifting backwards in the direction of the wall, stiffer than he saw him last.

Henrik can't comprehend the quantity of change in the young superhero since he saw him last. Most injuries inflicted on him had since healed to a varying degree or were concealed by clothing. All those months ago, he hadn't even been breathing. Now here he was, unable to control the fluctuation of his chest but breathing nonetheless.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, I-"  
"Dude, relax." Marvin kept a steady eye on the hero. "This is a bad time for an accident."  
"I left him. How can you tell me to relax?" It comes out breathlessly.  
"He's here now. That's what matters, right? You're here now, Schneep. You're both here." Chase interjects.  
"And that is not going to change. Everything will return to-"  
"Don't you dare say normal, Marvin. Nothing has been normal since Say Goodbye." The teenager yells. "I left him. I could've- He- Eight months!"

The boy curls up as tightly as his body will allow. The form shakes. Henrik tentatively approaches, kneeling close to him. Nothing in Jackie indicates he acknowledges his presence.

"Jackie. Jackie, look at me."  
"No."  
"Jackie, please."

His head lifts slightly. Their eyes meet for only a second but it is long enough. Fresh floods begin cascading on both their faces, fiercer than before. 

"I should have stayed." Jackie mumbles.  
"No."  
"But he would have had two of us to focus on."  
"Better one than both."

There is a momentary pause as the superhero processes this statement. In a split second, a body latches onto him. Henrik flinches at the sudden motion. Jackie's hold on him loosens in response. Through sobs, the superhero expels all his guilt. Henrik continued to assure him all was fine. There is an explosion of shuddering when promises of non-existent blame and absent resentment are made. Neither mentions the elephant only they can see. Henrik only cherishes the breaths tickling his ear. They were a reminder there was at least one thing he had done right.

They soon exhaust themselves. Wedged into the doctor's chest with arms encompassing it, Jackie rotates his head. His body is still shaking but this time it is with chuckles.

"You don't know how happy I am that you're back."  
"The same goes for all of us." Marvin adds.  
"I am happy too."

He stands at last. Jameson takes it as his cue to deliver the water he'd prepared. The others briefly explain the new additions of the two separate characters from the 1930s and a zombie. Clearly, there is a lot to catch up on. But all he desires now is a bed in which he can lay, safe in the knowledge the worst is over.


End file.
